


childhood

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Trauma, hints of the togami light novels if you squint very VERY hard, implied trauma, is it a drabble or a ficlet? idk, tagging drabble aswell to be safe, togami was canonly physically ab/sed so dont cancel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: It is not so much Byakuya resents his childhood, though that is true as well, more so that he hates childhood as a concept.
Kudos: 39





	childhood

It is not so much Byakuya resents _his_ childhood, though that is true as well, more so that he hates childhood as a concept. A faint, fragile thing, something that could be harmed so easily with the brush of the wrong fingers in the wrong angle, a word that is repeated so frequently that it sounds like gibberish, a sentence, a phrase, anything.

He’d find it sort of interesting if he were a different person, a much different person, and not himself. However, it remains agitating, every singular puzzle piece to what many people consider childhood. Parents, siblings, friends, happiness, and the sickening nostalgia that comes with youth. Maybe, perhaps, to others, being an adolescent or younger, is attached to memories of playing in the leaves during fall, or light lectures from authority figures, a wag of their fingers and a chuckle, making snowmen, finding carrots and rocks to complete it, and presenting it with pride once finished.

Though, for him, childhood was his fingertips on a book casing, childhood was the need to be prim and proper, childhood was a perfectly clean, neat room, childhood was a young blonde boy with thick-rimmed black glasses in a gakuen with a trembling stance.

For him, childhood was-

Childhood was-

~~Childhood was sickening things, things he cannot verbally recall to this day, things that still make him awake in the middle of the night in tears, shaken to his core with fear he cannot erase, things that-~~

Childhood for him was not normal.


End file.
